


Another Note that isn't Fanfiction/Read it and Act

by SkylarJames17 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens - Freeform, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Gilbert du motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, I will not be silenced., I'm just writing this to be heard, LGBTQ, Read it because you are a person, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison - Freeform, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SkylarJames17
Summary: This is a letter from me to all you guys out there that support the transgender community or the United States or have a distinct view of American values. I was hurt and saddened to discover that transgender people, according to the President's Twitter, will not be allowed to serve in the US military. If you are hurt and saddened too, read this and then we can act. I also published this on my fanfiction To Freedom. This has more to do with freedom than that does.





	Another Note that isn't Fanfiction/Read it and Act

Dear friends,

Since I have started reading work from this fandom, I have been consistently impressed by how open and accepting the people on here have been. Gender, race, orientation, and religion have never been of importance. You all are constantly willing to fight for the rights of your friends, no matter who they are or wish to be.

    Today, the president of the United States released a series of Twitter posts announcing that transgender people would not be allowed to serve in any military position in our country.

I’m cisgender, so I’m not in the position to say I directly face the consequences of this newest action. But for generations, people in my family have served in the armed forces. They live to serve our country. I’m bisexual, and I strongly wish to serve in the military when I am able. Our country has come so far in allowing all of its citizens to serve. It was once just men. Now it’s women. It was once just straight people. Now it’s people of all orientations. We were making so much progress.

I am stunned by this action taken by our president. It was already difficult for me to come to terms with the fact that I am supposed to be represented by this man. I was angry when he pulled out of the Paris climate accord. I was angry when he failed to affirm Article Five. This is too far for me.

Transgender people in the US are Americans just like anybody else. They deserve to serve their country if they wish. This whole thing about them being a “burden” to the armed forces is just a load of crap and we know it.

I’m a woman and I’m bi, and as of now, I’ll be allowed to serve once I turn 18. Transgender people were on their way to the same right under President Obama. That has reached a sudden halt. If I actively do nothing as the rights of the transgender community, one so closely knit with the bi community, the gay/lesbian community, and so many others, are suddenly stolen from their grasp, what will I do when they take my rights away?

As supporters of the LGBTQ+ community, we cannot be bystanders in this. In a world where we have such a small voice, we need to make ourselves heard. In a world where we are taught to hide in closets, we must rise up and take what is ours. We must stand together. We are stronger together, aren’t we? There are millions of us, and only one President Trump. If we stand together for what we believe in, for change, they can’t stop us.

I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say. I want to apologize to the transgender community for allowing the discrimination. I don’t want to allow it. I try to be open and accepting and I try to stand up for you guys, but I fail. I’m not enough. Alone, I am afraid and I stand to the side. I am so, so sorry. You deserve the world.

I will not stand to the side anymore. After finishing this letter to y’all, I’m going to write a letter to a congressman from my state. I’m going to tell them that they cannot stand for this discrimination. I’m going to let them know that this is a personal attack to so many people. Foremost, it is an attack on the transgender community. Second, it is an attack on the whole LGBTQ community. If they hit one of those initials, they hit all of them. Thirdly, it is an attack on all minorities in this nation. If they can take away the rights of a minority with one signature, they can do it to any one of them. And last, it is an attack on me. I’m not transgender, but I know what the word freedom means to me, and it hurts when we take these steps backwards. I want to see true freedom for everybody in my lifetime. I want my grandchildren to fail to remember a time when everybody wasn’t equal. This is going in the opposite direction.

I encourage all of you to take a break from writing fanfiction and show a congressman from your state what this newest action means to you. Show them why WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. Ask them to try to remember what freedom really means. To remember what living in the United States is supposed to mean.  
I love all of you guys. I am not going to watch any longer, and neither should you. We need a voice. We should not be silenced any longer.

Love always,  
Kat


End file.
